kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Mes Orem
Mes Orem is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces RP. As her 14 years old, she faced the destruction of her homeland, Dawnbreak City, causing her to join Brooklyn and company in the fight against Darkness. History ''Backstory Mes was orphaned as soon as she was born. Hadn't even opened her eyes before both her parents left her, because of this the next fourteen years of her life, she grew up in an orphanage funded and operated by the local church. Forced to live and breathe the local religion, she hated every little pointless ceremony, and especially disliked the proverbs and prayers she was forced to memorize. This continued until her fourteenth birthday, when Dawnbreak´s siege happened. As revealed during the kimono dance, it was revealed that Mes knew her "mother". Mes took dance lessons in Dawnbreak City from about 6 years old to 10 years old. During this time, she became quite adept at ballet, as shown in her dance scene. Little Mes also greatly admired her teacher, a mysterious woman with lush, long violet hair. She desired to be called Madame Orem, which young Mes of course did. Orem was not a particularly strange last name, and when Mes commented that they had the same last name, Madame Orem only laughed it off. This period in Mes' life quickly turned poor shortly after her 10th birthday. Mes had been shrinking into her bitter and harsh shell. In hopes that she could maybe prevent this little girl from becoming so withdrawn and miserable, Madame Orem told Mes that she would adopt her. Mes was clearly incredibly excited. However, it was not to be. The orphanage would not permit Madame Orem's paperwork to go through. There was nothing the innocent teacher could do. But Mes did not see it that way. She called the ballet dancer a liar, a scumbag like all the rest. Mes never went back to ballet. Inside the Dive A man in a black cloak came to Dawnbreak City. He killed their leader, then demanded something called the Tirain. No one in the city stepped up, so the man snapped his fingers, and darkness enveloped the area. Mes was dragged alonside Dawnbreak residents into the darkness, however instead of fading away, she ended into the Station of Awakening. After completing the trials inside the place, she joined a group of other people, who were fighting against Heartless and Nobodies as well. However in the last second another creature appeared from the depths of the place attacking everyone. Together as a team, they managed to defeat the strange creature, allowing Mes to return and awake back in Dawnbreak City. As Mes travelled in the ruined orphanage and crossing the city, she reached the rest of the team, however Heartless appeared around the place, causing problems for them. Suddenly the fight was stopped as the darkness consuming Dawnbreak dragged them into the center of the town, facing a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn, however the exhaustion caused Mes and the others to pass out. However they were saved by two more wielders, Brandon and Brooklyn, transporting them back to a bunker area. After meeting them; Mes, alongise the rest, were confronted by the man in the black coat. They managed to defeat him, however Dawnbreak was completely destroyed by the dark storm. The Tirain Pieces'' (To be continued) Path Path:The Scythe: Sacrificed Path: The Halo Appearance and Personality Mes is a 14 years old teenager with dark purple hair, few inches below the shoulder. Almond shaped purple eyes, small nose and pale skin. She waears a short black dress, with lace trim, and a red heart design on the front right side with a veil like holding at her sides. She has two pieces of armor in both arms she wears black tights and black leather boots. She is a bitter person, full of hatred, because of her childhood, constantly sarcastic, she loves to taunt her enemies, and tease her friends. She developrs with time feelings towards Brooklyn Morz as both grew up on the same orphanage. Though she pretends to not care about anything, she doesn't want anybody she knows to die. As she has traveled with the other Keyblade Wielders, Mes has grown more comfortable around other people. She is not nearly as bitter, though she retains her sense of sarcasm. She has also become childish and obstinate. Keyblades Ginger-Bread Cry (Equiped): a large candycane serves as the handle and neck of the blade, and a string or ribbion, bow, and tattered paper makes up the guard. The teeth of the Keyblade are some red and green scissors, an elf cap on either side of the blade, one red one green, each has a bell at the end. The scissor handle worms its way around the candycane, making the scissor blades be bent and distorted by this. There is a Gingerbread.man's arms and legs jetting out of the guard. The hook of the Candycane and the scissor are mirrored. There are gumdrops up the side of the candycane. Attack: 5 Defense: 2 Magic: 4 Resistance: 3 Speed: 5 Critical: 6 Osiris: Gold handle, with a gold guard that has sapphire snaking through it. The rest is a long golden pole, sapphire designs running through it, before it reaches the teeth, which is a complicated hieroglyph. The keychain is a gold chain, with a blue gem at the end. Attack: 2 Defense:0 Magic:0 Res: 1 Speed: 1 Critical: 2 Stats Your Stats: Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Magic: 1 Res: 2 Speed: 3 Critical: 5 HP: 4 Keyblades Ginger-Bread Cry (Equiped): a large candycane serves as the handle and neck of the blade, and a string or ribbion, bow, and tattered paper makes up the guard. The teeth of the Keyblade are some red and green scissors, an elf cap on either side of the blade, one red one green, each has a bell at the end. The scissor handle worms its way around the candycane, making the scissor blades be bent and distorted by this. There is a Gingerbread.man's arms and legs jetting out of the guard. The hook of the Candycane and the scissor are mirrored. There are gumdrops up the side of the candycane. Attack: 5 Defense: 2 Magic: 4 Resistance: 3 Speed: 5 Critical: 6 Osiris: Gold handle, with a gold guard that has sapphire snaking through it. The rest is a long golden pole, sapphire designs running through it, before it reaches the teeth, which is a complicated hieroglyph. The keychain is a gold chain, with a blue gem at the end. Attack: 2 Defense:0 Magic:0 Res: 1 Speed: 1 Critical: 2 Magic Players on occasion obtain the ability to use magic, weather it is learned, granted, or obtained though level-up's depends on the user's path and other variables. Mes has learned -Fire -Thunder FS Levels Mes has attained FS Level E with: Brooklyn Detok Ovan Brandon Kyle Fiora Mes has attained FS Level D with: Brooklyn Mes has attained FS Level C with: Brooklyn Intresting facts/official nicknames Intrestingly enough, Mes was KOed in the first Boss fight, but at just a time as where the manager of the RP, Crona, who was half-asleep, had a large ammount of sugar in his blood(Don't ask)and was watching funny moments with Blair the Cat from Soul Eater when he decided to write-in Armin, who laned on(And ended up accidentally feeling up a little <.<)her, causing some to just outright go Okay then(Way to go Ultimus Grid. Woo.) ensuing laughter between the RP manager and RP quardinator in a Skype call after the event. One day, as fate would have it, boredom leads to something else as well, but we're saving that for the end but....Meslyn... OI! That's not from bordom! That was because I figured it would work! -CronasNeverBetter